


Inicios de vida y amistad

by JennVilla



Series: Una nueva vida [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Childhood Friends, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Cute Kids, Español | Spanish, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Multi, Serie: Una Nueva Vida
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennVilla/pseuds/JennVilla
Summary: Cinco pequeños relatos sobre los momentos más importantes en los primeros años de amistad de Harry y Draco.[ Precuela de "Una Nueva Vida" ]
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Una nueva vida [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626340
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> No es la continuación de "Una Nueva Vida", así que lo puedes leer en cualquier momento sin importar el orden de la saga.

Lucius Malfoy paseaba lentamente por su habitación con su primogénito en brazos, mientras le hacía carantoñas y le decía algunas otras cosas que Narcissa no alcanzaba a oír.

Ella contemplaba a los hombres de su vida en silencio y con una pequeña y relajada sonrisa desde su silla preferida. Aquella silla mecedora que fue alivio en los tiempos más difíciles de su embarazo.

Amaba a Draco con locura, pero de verdad que no quería repetir otra experiencia como esa. Un embarazo, a pesar de ser algo maravilloso y lleno de experiencias irrepetibles, era también una dura prueba para la paciencia y comodidad de cualquiera.

Hacía más de un mes que Draco había llegado al mundo, y aunque Narcissa no quería parecer alguien débil, no podía decir que ahora fuera la misma mujer de antes. Su embarazo había sido complicado y aún quedaban secuelas que hacían estremecer su interior, y que un Medimago o su amigo Severus, velaran constantemente por ella.

Pero no duraría por siempre. Ella estaba segura de que todo regresaría a la normalidad y que podría pasear con su pequeño por las calles del Londres Mágico como cualquier madre orgullosa lo haría.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Cissa? —preguntó Lucius acercándose a su esposa mientras el pequeño Draco halaba de su cabello.

Ella sonrió y estiró los brazos para recibir a su hijo.

—Estoy bien, Lucius. Y lo estaré mucho más con el tiempo, ten paciencia.

Lucius conjuró con su varita otra silla y la acomodó al lado de la silla de su esposa. Narcissa reposó su cabeza en el hombro de Lucius y contempló al ser humano más hermoso que existía y existiría en toda la tierra.

—Es un niño precioso.

—Claro que sí. Es nuestro hijo. —dijo Lucius sonriendo de esa manera en la que sólo sonreía a Draco. Narcissa tenía que contenerse y no reír; definitivamente a Lucius no le gustaría saberse tan embelesado y lleno de expresiones faciales nuevas en su aristocrático rostro. Recordó que su hermana Andrómeda le había regalado años atrás una cámara muggle; definitivamente una foto que valdría la pena tener, sería la de un Lucius frunciendo los labios o inflando las mejillas para hacer sonreír a Draco.

—Soy muy feliz, Cissa. No me cansaré de agradecerte por... por este maravilloso regalo. —dijo Lucius en voz baja.

Narcissa sonrió y evitó llorar de nuevo. Se suponía que las hormonas tenían que estar bajo control después del embarazo... ¡Después de un mes y medio de haber dado a luz!

—Es gracias a los dos, Lucius. Pero preferiría darte otro tipo de regalo para otra ocasión, si no te importa. A menos que quieras embarazarte tú. —bromeó.

Lucius rio, con esa carcajada varonil y profunda que había encandilado a Narcissa desde Hogwarts.

—Bueno, eso sí que es imposible. Y yo tampoco es que quiera repetir la experiencia. Por poco y me quedo calvo por el estrés.

Narcissa bufó divertida y Draco levantó su manita en un puño.

— ¿Estrés? —bufó ella, sosteniendo la mano de su hijo.

—Sí. No creerás que es fácil ver al amor de tu vida sufriendo por una panza enorme.

Narcissa liberó una de sus manos del cuerpo tibio de su hijo y golpeó con ella a Lucius.

— ¡Lucius, por Merlín! Llevaba un bebé allí… A este hermoso niño que ves aquí. No vuelvas a decir eso.

Lucius rio nuevamente.

—Lo siento... Es que parecías a punto de explotar y yo no sabía qué hacer.

—Agradece que no estoy en condiciones de hechizarte, Lucius Malfoy. —dijo Narcissa con tono indignado.

Lucius sonrió y besó rápidamente los labios de su esposa antes de que ella apartara el rostro. Luego se inclinó y besó la cabeza de su hijo.

—Será el mejor de los Malfoy. El más apuesto y digno.

—Y no te olvides que lleva sangre Black en sus venas. Eso pesa más.

Lucius puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ya hemos tenido esta conversación, Narcissa. Recuerda todos los árboles familiares que hemos visto y a las conclusiones que hemos llegado.

—Sí. Los Black somos mejores que los Malfoy.

Lucius quiso replicar que ella desde hacía mucho era una Malfoy, pero una cegadora luz plateada le interrumpió. Narcissa, por instinto, empujó a Draco contra su pecho y estuvo alerta. Lucius no tuvo tiempo de sacar su varita cuando un enorme ciervo astado, envuelto en una bruma de luz plateada, se formó en el centro de la habitación.

—Malfoy... —la voz de James Potter se dejó oír— El parto de Lily se ha adelantado. Dile a Narcissa que ya casi es hora, estamos en San Mungo. Dice ella que le avises a Quejicus también. Me va a matar si ustedes no llegan.

El ciervo desapareció inmediatamente y Lucius tardó en reaccionar, no así su esposa pues teniendo cuidado con su bebé, se puso de pie enseguida y empezó a parlotear:

—Oh por Merlín, Lucius. Lily ya va a dar a luz y yo no estoy allí, ¿puedes creerlo? Debemos irnos inmediatamente. Manda un patronus a Severus rápido, y vámonos por un Traslador de emergencia. De esos que tenemos para San Mungo. ¡Date prisa, Lucius! No podemos llegar tarde.

Mientras hablaba, Narcissa buscaba entre la cuna de Draco algunas cosas para empacarlas en un pequeño bolso expandible que ella había preparado con anticipación. Draco, entre sus brazos, viendo la agitación de su madre, levantaba sus brazos y balbuceaba audiblemente.

Lucius se puso de pie y moviendo su varita, convocó su bastón y su túnica favorita. Luego ató su cabello en una cola de caballo.

—Ustedes no irán. Yo me encargaré de avisar a Severus e ir en representación de la familia para ver a Lily.

Narcissa dejó de moverse y miró a Lucius fijamente.

—Lucius, no.

—Sí.

—Me prometiste que me dejarías ir.

—Se suponía que ella daría a luz la siguiente semana. Tú aún estás muy débil.

— ¡Ya ha pasado un mes!

—Sí, ¿y? No puedes viajar así. Además, Draco está muy pequeño.

— ¿Estás queriendo decir que no soy capaz de cuidar de mi hijo y que dejaré que le pase algo malo?

La magia descontrolada hizo que la foto del matrimonio de los Malfoy se moviera lentamente por la mesita de noche al lado de la cama. Narcissa se estaba enojando.

—No he dicho eso, Cissa —Lucius suspiró—. Sólo quiero que ustedes dos estén bien. Podrás visitarla luego, cuando tengas más fuerzas.

— ¡Te he dicho que ha pasado un mes!

Una de las cortinas ondeó por sí sola. Lucius cerró los ojos buscando paciencia.

—Cissa...

—Vamos a ir los tres, Lucius.

Y dicho y hecho, rato después, los tres Malfoy llegaron a la Sala de espera de la tercera planta de San Mungo.

Draco vestía una pequeña túnica azul celeste con un gorrito en forma de Dragón, cortesía de Lily Potter días atrás. Narcissa lo llevaba en sus brazos y buscaba frenéticamente con la mirada alguna señal de James. Lucius llevaba el bolso con dibujos de escobas y bludgers, pero aun así, su presencia imponía en el lugar. Miró altivamente a su alrededor, encontrándose a Remus y a Black.

Remus le sonrió con dificultad desde su asiento. Se le veía cansado y ojeroso, en cambio Black le gruñó sin disimulo. Lucius le ignoró y fue a sentarse a un lado de Remus.

—Narcissa, ven y siéntate aquí. No ganas nada allí de pie. Debemos esperar.

Ella accedió y reparó en la presencia de los amigos de James. Sonrió y descubrió la carita regordeta de su Draco para que le contemplaran. Mientras que Lily y su hijo dieran señales de vida, ella podría presumir al suyo, ¿no?

Remus sonrió encantado y miró con atención al adormecido bebé.

—Es hermoso, Cissa.

—Lo sé. —dijo ella sentándose al lado de su esposo.

Sirius también sonrió, muy a su pesar.

—Un Black, al fin y al cabo. Tienes que saberle llevar por el camino del bien, prima.

—Cállate, Black. —gruñó Lucius tomando a Draco en sus brazos y frunciendo el ceño a Narcissa. Se suponía que su esposa debería defenderle de esos ataques, ¿no?

— ¿Dónde están Regulus y los demás? —preguntó ella acomodando el bolso en sus piernas.

—Reg está en Australia. Andy y Bella han dicho que vendrán más tarde.

— ¿Dónde está Severus? —preguntó Remus a su vez, acariciando un brazo de Draco, por encima de la gruesa túnica.

—Vendrá pronto. —dijo Lucius haciendo muecas a la cara adormilada de su niño. Remus le imitó y Narcissa sonrió enternecida, no así Sirius, pues no le gustaba la cercanía de su pareja con Malfoy.

James Potter salió por una de las puertas dobles del pasillo y sonrió ampliamente.

—Ya. —dijo simplemente.

Narcissa sonrió y se incorporó para ir tras el feliz padre primerizo que parecía estar a punto de estallar por la felicidad.

* * *

—Es hermoso. —dijo Narcissa mirando embelesada al pequeño Potter en los brazos de Lily.

—Lo sé —Lily estaba llorando y no dejaba de besar las manitas de su hijo—. Es un niñito precioso... Oh, Cissa estoy tan feliz. Ya no veo la hora de que tu Draco y mi Harry jueguen juntos.

Narcissa sonrió y asintió mientras se inclinaba un poco para que los dos bebés estuvieran al mismo nivel. Draco estaba despierto. Sus ojitos miraban curiosamente todo a su alrededor y se entrecerraban cuando se fijaban en algo en específico. Y así fue cuando reparó en el otro bebé que yacía cerca de él, envuelto en mantas azules y con parte de su redonda cara al descubierto. 

Lily y Narcissa guardaron silencio, sintiendo cómo la atmósfera se llenaba de expectativa y de un suave susurro de magia. Lily, secretamente, suspiró con alivio al comprobar que su hijo era completamente mágico.

Draco movió un poco su brazo derecho y Narcissa se apartó un poco para que él se pudiera mover con más libertad. Lily sonrió enternecida al ver cómo el pequeño Draco movía el brazo en dirección a Harry y sonreía paulatinamente. Las encías rosadas y sanas de su boca se dejaban ver, a medida que la sonrisa se ampliaba.

Pero su esposo James Potter era experto en dañar momentos memorables e importantes.

Entrando como tromba a la habitación junto con Sirius, James gritó que ya había avisado a sus padres sobre el nacimiento de Harry y que estaban en camino. Todo el ruido, provocó que Draco dejara de sonreír y se quejara para luego empezar a llorar. Y por ende, Harry también lloró.

Narcissa se alejó de la cama y fulminó con la mirada a James y Sirius, quienes no podían tener más culpabilidad en su rostro. Siendo atraído como un imán, Lucius entró a la habitación y corrió hacia su familia, adivinando inmediatamente lo que había pasado.

Mientras Lily arrullaba a Harry y le tarareaba una canción, Remus sacaba casi a empujones a sus amigos quienes se disculpaban en voz baja y atropelladamente. Narcissa se despidió de Lily y salió de allí también, haciendo lo imposible por calmar a Draco y a un furioso Lucius.


	2. II

_—Baaby._

Narcissa se cubrió la boca, ahogando una exclamación. Su precioso hijo estaba aprendiendo muy rápido y era el bebé más guapo.

_—Baco._

La cámara muggle casi cayó de las manos de Lily por la emoción al escuchar a su hijo Harry.

Las dos madres estaban reunidas en la sala de juegos de la mansión Malfoy, luego de haber compartido una deliciosa cena. Lucius y James también estaban allí, y ambos sostenían a sus hijos mientras ellos mismos se miraban retadoramente.

—Mi hijo va ganando. —susurró James triunfante.

—Eso crees tú. —susurró también Lucius entrecerrando los ojos.

Ambos hombres tenían suerte de que sus esposas sólo tuvieran ojos para sus hijos. De lo contrario, estarían en problemas, pues no tendrían que estar compitiendo por cuál bebé lograba hablar con más fluidez.

—Harry, cachorro, di _Lily_.

Harry giró la cabeza y miró a su padre con atención. Luego rompió en carcajadas y golpeó uno de los cubos de goma contra la mullida alfombra. A sus risas, se le unieron las de Draco y ambos bebés balbucearon juntos un sinsentido provocando los suspiros de sus madres.

Lucius volvió a la carga.

—Hijo, di _Cissy_.

Draco dejó de reír y estiró sus bracitos hacia su padre. Lucius, sin poder resistirse, le abrazó fuertemente y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Narcissa parecía querer derretirse en su sillón.

James frunció el ceño y sostuvo a Harry en sus brazos. Ahora la competencia era para ver quién era el más adorable.

—Harry, ¿sabes cómo hace el león?

Harry abrió su boca y no apartó la mirada de su padre. James se acomodó sus gafas y se preparó:

— _Roaarrgh_ —dijo suavemente para no asustarlo.

Harry abrió más la boca y luego frunció el ceño.

— _Barrrrrr_ —gritó.

Lily gritó con él y Lucius los miró con enfado. Pero Draco no se quedó atrás:

— _Barrr_

Narcissa corrió hacia su hijo y casi arrebatándoselo a su esposo, le cargó en sus brazos con júbilo.

— ¡Mi bebé es precioso!

—Harry lo dijo primero. —dijo James.

—Pero Draco lo hizo mejor. —se burló Lucius.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco y finalizó el video. Guardó su cámara y fue hacia su esposo para recibir a su hijo. Harry le sonrió enseguida, y le tironeó del cabello.

— _Bibibibi_

Lily quería llorar; su hijo era lo más bello que podía existir.

—Di _mamá_ , cariño. Dilo.

— _Bababa_

—Draco ya sabe decir _mamá_. —dijo Lucius con orgullo. Narcissa le miró con hastío.

—Pues Harry ya puede decir _biberón_ —James volvió a la carga—. Harry, di _biberón_.

— _Bibon_

—Oh, qué bonito —dijo Narcissa, sin poder evitar unirse al desafío—. Draco dice _Malfoy_.

Lily entrecerró los ojos y James se cruzó de brazos con incredulidad.

—A ver. —dijeron ambos.

—Draco, mi amor —Narcissa sonrió a su hijo—. Di _Malfoy_.

Draco sonrió y aplaudió con sus manitas.

— _Maoy_

Lucius sonrió con orgullo y miró a James con desdén.

— ¿Qué más puede decir tu hijo?

James aceptó el reto, y Lily junto con Narcissa, frenaron la situación.

—Suficiente. No toleraremos que hagan competir a nuestros hijos. Lucius, sal de aquí y llévate a James. Hagan su espectáculo en otro sitio.

— ¿Qué te dije antes de salir, James? —regañó Lily— Si quieres pelear con Lucius, hazlo sólo con él. No te metas con los niños.

—Pero no estamos haciendo nada. —se excusó el azabache.

—Vete.

—Exacto. Vete, Potter. Dañas el ambiente. —dijo Lucius.

—Tú también te vas, Lucius. —dijo Narcissa.

Los dos hombres se rindieron y salieron de la habitación en medio de una sospechosa paz. Narcissa y Lily ya podían vaticinar la gran pelea que se daría tras las puertas, pero no es como si les importara mucho. Habían pasado nueve meses desde que los niños habían llegado al mundo y ambas madres no podían pensar en algo más hermoso e importante que el presenciar todo lo que hacían sus hijos.

Aunque aún esperaban con ansiedad alguna manifestación de magia.

Narcissa era la que más ansiosa estaba, pues en su familia y en la familia de Lucius, todos los magos y brujas habían tenido sus demostraciones mágicas a los cinco meses de nacidos.

¿Algo estaría mal con Draco? ¿Pudo ella haber fallado en algo, cuando le tuvo en su vientre?

Cada noche, antes de irse a dormir, Lucius iba a la habitación del pequeño y le alentaba con infinidad de trucos mágicos para que el niño se animara a dejar salir su magia. Pero Draco reía y aplaudía a su padre y no hacía más. Lucius nunca se desanimaba, pero unas noches antes había hablado con su esposa sobre ello y Narcissa entró en pánico y temió que Lucius les abandonara.

Lily observó el rostro pensativo de su amiga y se acercó con cautela.

— ¿Qué pasa, Cissa?

Narcissa parpadeó y sonrió a Lily.

—Es sólo que daría todo los galeones del mundo para que Draco mostrará algo de su magia.

—Cissa, acuérdate cuando nació Harry. ¿Recuerdas esa sensación tan bonita? Yo lo sentí como algo muy mágico. —dijo la pelirroja con voz soñadora.

Lily estaba frente a Narcissa. Harry, en sus brazos, balbuceaba y sonreía a un adormilado Draco.

—Lo recuerdo, sí. Pero Lily, eso pasa casi siempre cuando se da a luz. Me pasó igual con Draco, y a Andy con Dora.

—Bueno... Dora es una brujita encantadora. Así que eso es un buen indicio, ¿no?

Narcissa apretó los labios y escondió su cara en el cuerpo de su hijo.

—Oh, Cissa... No te preocupes por ello —Lily se adelantó y tocó el brazo de su amiga—. Ya verás que pronto podrás ver algo. Eso mismo espero yo con Harry. Claro que puede demorar un poco, porque él es un mestizo.

—No creo que eso tenga algo que ver. Dora es mestiza también.

—Bueno, entonces piensa que nuestros niños están esperando a darnos una gran sorpresa cuando menos lo esperemos.

Y así pasó. Lily sintió un empujón en sus brazos y casi grita con horror cuando sintió a Harry deslizarse de ellos. Narcissa ni bien se dispuso a ayudarle, vio con asombro cómo el pequeño cuerpo de Harry levitaba de arriba a abajo lentamente. Lily gritó emocionada y Draco abrió sus ojos completamente, y rio a carcajadas provocando que pequeños narcisos brotaran de su buzo de lana.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió con estrépito dejando a ver a un Lucius con el cabello desarreglado y a un James con las gafas rotas.

Ambos padres comprendieron enseguida lo que pasaba y no demoraron en unirse a sus esposas e hijos para celebrar tan dichoso acontecimiento.

Lucius limpió las lágrimas de Narcissa con adoración y sin que los demás le oyeran, le dijo:

—Sé que pensabas que yo podría alejarme de ustedes por motivo de Draco. No sé por qué piensas eso de mí, Cissa, pero déjame decirte que por nada del mundo les dejaría. Ustedes dos son mi vida y mi razón de ser. Jamás lo dudes.

Narcissa no pudo contener las nuevas lágrimas y besó a su esposo. Draco les golpeó con sus manos y ambos vieron cómo Draco dejaba brotar un hermoso girasol en el sitio de su corazón.


	3. III

Harry, a sus cinco años de edad, ya tenía muy claro qué quería ser cuando fuera grande. Pero no así Draco.

—Puedes ser pastelero. —sugirió Harry mientras dibujaba un león con crayola roja. El naranja se le había terminado y su madre le había prometido conseguir más. Las crayolas muggles eran mejores que las otras, pues las mágicas te hacían irritar los dedos con sus chispas.

—No quiero ser pastelero. ¿Qué es pastelero? —preguntó Draco mientras trataba de guardar un tren en su pequeña caja de juguetes.

—El que hace los pasteles. Puedes hacer pasteles deliciosos y dármelos a mí, para cuando yo termine de trabajar. En la oficina, como dice papá.

—No seré pastelero —Draco hizo una mueca cuando otro niño de la guardería empezó a llorar a gritos—. Yo quiero hacer pociones como papá, o ser investigador misterioso.

— ¿Qué es un investigador misterioso?

—Es el que busca los tesoros y atrapa a los malos.

—Eso lo hace un Auror.

—Pero el investigador lo hace mejor. Papá dice que se llaman Inefables.

— ¿Y dónde trabajan ellos?

—Papá dice que en el Ministerio.

—Entonces podemos trabajar juntos —dijo Harry con emoción—. ¿Te acuerdas de la historia que te conté del dragón? Podremos ir a matarlo y que libere a la princesa.

— ¿Quién es la princesa?

—Pansy. No hay más chicas aquí.

—También está Millie.

—Ella puede ser el dragón.

Draco rio y Harry se le unió.

— ¡Harry, Draco! ¡Es hora de irse, dulzuras! —canturreó la profesora Madeleine, desde la puerta de la sala de juegos.

—Te apuesto dos golosinas a que hoy viene papá por nosotros. —gritó Harry organizando sus dibujos tal y como le había enseñado su madre.

—Pues los perderás, porque hoy viene papá —dijo Draco con seguridad, desistiendo de empacar el tren en la caja, y más bien llevándolo en la mano—. Le diré a papá que nos lleve a comer helado y luego jugaremos al Quidditch

—Tu mamá dijo que no podíamos jugar Quidditch. —reprendió Harry.

—Mamá no está. —Draco se encogió de hombros.

—No importa. Mamá no me da permiso de jugar Quidditch contigo.

— ¿Por qué? —exclamó Draco ofendido

—Porque tú me haces caer de la escoba.

— ¡No es cierto! —gritó Draco.

— ¡Si lo es!

—Niños, apresúrense —llamó nuevamente la profesora—. El señor Malfoy les está esperando.

Draco levantó el mentón con altanería y extendió una mano.

—Dame mis golosinas. —exigió.

—No las tengo aquí. Se las pediré a mamá más tarde. —dijo Harry enfurruñado.

Antes de que ambos salieran de la habitación, uno de los niños más grandes salió corriendo y empujó a Harry fuertemente, casi haciéndole caer. Harry no había cerrado bien su mochila, y de uno de sus bolsillos, las crayolas salieron y cayeron al piso. Varias de ellas partiéndose a la mitad.

— ¡Es que no ves lo que haces! —gritó Draco en dirección al grandullón quien no le prestó atención y siguió corriendo.

Harry contempló las crayolas rotas con desolación. La abuela se las había regalado a principios de año, para que las llevara a la guardería y a la escuela, y ahora estaban destruidas.

—Oh Harry —Madeleine entró y se acercó al niño. Se inclinó y le abrazó para luego besarle el pelo—. No te preocupes, mi niño. Estoy segura de que tu mamá te dará unas nuevas, y si no quieres que ella se dé cuenta, yo misma te las daré, ¿eh?

— ¡Esas crayolas eran especiales para Harry! —dijo Draco con enojo y casi empujando a la profesora para que se alejara de Harry. Draco se acercó a su amigo y le abrazó— No hay otras como ellas.

—No... Yo... Yo conseguiré otras —Harry tartamudeó apretando los ojos para no llorar—. Debo terminar el león de todas maneras.

—Pero--

— ¿Qué pasa aquí? —la voz profunda de Lucius se dejó escuchar y los niños levantaron rápidamente la cabeza.

—Oh, señor Malfoy —la profesora dijo con azoro—. Es sólo un pequeño percance; Harry ha tenido un accidente y sus crayolas están rotas. Pero se pueden reemplazar, no es nada del otro mundo. Incluso puede tener crayolas mágicas, es mucho mejor.

—Las muggles son mejores. —susurró Harry.

— ¡Papá! ¡Fue Avery! Ese niño gordo y asqueroso. —acusó Draco

— ¡Draco! —exclamó Madeleine.

—Ha empujado a Harry a propósito y le ha dicho tonto —continuó Draco ignorando los gestos desesperados de Harry—. ¡Lánzale el hechizo que dijiste que--!

—Suficiente —interrumpió Lucius apresuradamente—. No te preocupes, Harry. Conseguiremos unas crayolas mejores que las que tenías.

—Pero papá...

—No hables más, Draco Lucius, por el amor de Merlín.

Lucius bufó exasperado y entró a zancadas en la pequeña habitación. Ambos niños se sujetaron a cada mano de Lucius y salieron de allí.

—Espero que tenga en cuenta, señora Aerie, que algunos niños no deberían estar aquí. —dijo Lucius sobre su hombro con una significativa mirada. La profesora se apresuró a asentir antes de que Lucius se Apareciera de allí con los dos niños.

—No pude despedirme de la profesora. —se lamentó Harry, ya en el vestíbulo de la Mansión Malfoy.

—No se lo merece —dijo Draco con rencor—. Papá, ¿por qué no buscaste a Avery para lanzarle una--?

—Oh pequeño diablillo, ¿no entiendes en el problema en que me ibas a meter?

—No soy un _pequeño diablillo_ —gritó Draco—. Le diré a mamá que me has dicho así de nuevo.

— ¿Ah, sí? —Lucius hizo una mueca e imitó la voz infantil de Draco— Pues yo le diré quién fue el que dejó caer el espejo pequeño favorito de ella. Oh sí, ese que tenía incrustaciones en diamantes.

— ¡Me prometiste que lo arreglarías! —gritó Draco ofendido.

— ¿Y por qué tengo que cubrir tus travesuras? —Lucius se cruzó de brazos— ¿Sabes a quién le toca que dormir en el cuarto de invitados por tus travesuras? ¡A mí! ¡Y se supone que el que debería hacerlo eres tú!

— ¡Yo soy un niño solamente! ¡Mamá me quiere más que a ti!

—Eso crees tú... —Lucius se interrumpió al ver que Harry se alejaba escaleras arriba con la cabeza gacha— Hey, Harry —Lucius le alcanzó en pocos pasos y le detuvo suavemente—. ¿Qué te pasa?

—No es nada —hipó Harry, con los ojos húmedos—. Es sólo que...

Draco corrió hacia su amigo y se paró frente a él

—Puedes ir a visitar a tu abuela para que te dé otros, Harry. —dijo con voz suave.

—Muy cierto —dijo Lucius—. Estoy seguro de que ella te dará unos nuevos y mejores. Y de muchísimos más colores, ¿eh? Ahora relájate y sube con Draco a descansar hasta que llegue tu madre, ¿te parece?

Harry asintió temblorosamente y luego sonrió. Lucius le devolvió la sonrisa y se inclinó para besarle la cabeza.

—Anda. Mandaré a un elfo con comida deliciosa. Draco, ve con él.

—Está bien. —dijo Draco alegremente y se puso de puntillas para pedir un beso a su padre.

Lucius sonrió. No podía resistirse a su hijo, aunque fuera un chiquillo insufrible. Se inclinó y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla haciendo reír a su primogénito.

—Suban antes de que reconsidere si hechizar el jardín del lado oeste para jugar a perseguir la Snitch. —dijo Lucius incorporándose y dando la vuelta para ir a su estudio.

El humor de Harry cambió por completo y junto con Draco, gritó emocionado para luego subir corriendo las escaleras.

Antes de entrar a la habitación, Draco detuvo a Harry y extendió una mano abriéndola lentamente. Un pequeño girasol brotó de la palma e hizo enmudecer a Harry.

—Aprendí este truco hace muchos días —dijo Draco—. ¿Quieres este girasol? Es para que te pongas más feliz.

Harry sonrió y tomó la pequeña flor de la mano de Draco.

—Gracias. —dijo. El girasol parecía brillar por sí solo, pero nada se comparaba a las sonrisas de los dos niños.


	4. IV

Lily había insistido en un paseo por el Londres Muggle para celebrar el cumpleaños de Draco. Narcissa y Lucius habían protestado que no querían ir a ese sitio tan "peligroso", pero la pelirroja se encargó de hacerles ver que no tenían de nada por lo cual preocuparse.

—Ya verás que la pasaremos súper bien, Draco —dijo Harry atándose los cordones de sus zapatos—. Mamá ha dicho que podemos ir a la montaña rusa y al ciclón.

—Lo más que harán ustedes dos, será ir en un carrusel —dijo Lucius desde su lugar mientras echaba un vistazo al folleto del parque de atracciones—. Según esto, el carrusel de las tacitas de té, es el más seguro y más tranquilo.

—Oh claro, Lucius. Los niños sólo estarán en el carrusel —le tranquilizó Lily mientras intentaba peinar a Harry—. Cissa y yo hemos hablado ya con Molly, y las tres estamos de acuerdo en que los niños no subirán a las otras atracciones.

—Me parece muy bien. —dijo Lucius cerrando el folleto y mirando a Draco maliciosamente.

— ¡Es mi cumpleaños! —gritó Draco mientras Narcissa le acomodaba un abrigo azul— ¡Yo escogeré las atracciones a las que subiremos!

— ¿Y quién te crees que eres, mocoso? ¿Quieres ponerte en riesgo a ti y a tus amigos por un capricho? ¿Y luego meterme en un aprieto con el Centro de Protección a los niños Magos?

— ¡Pues no me importa! Mamá, dile a papá que subiré a la montaña rusa o me iré a vivir con los Potter. Te cambiaré a ti por la señora Potter, y a papá por el señor Potter.

— ¡Oye! —Harry golpeó ligeramente a Draco— No te puedes robar a mis papás.

—No los robaré, Harry. Tú y yo seremos hermanos, y luego seremos novios y después esposos.

La habitación se sumió en el silencio. Los tres adultos compartieron una mirada que los niños no entendieron.

—Así que... —empezó Lily.

—Mira, Draco Lucius Malfoy —Lucius levantó la voz—. Si te quieres ir de casa, no me importa. Un Malfoy insoportable menos.

— ¡Lucius! —Narcissa exclamó.

—Estoy bromeando, cariño. Y tú escúchame bien, mocoso--

— ¡No le digas mocoso a mi hijo!

— ¡Más mocoso eres tú! —Draco se cruzó de brazos con enfado y Harry compartió una sonrisa con su madre.

—No subirás a ninguna otra atracción —continuó Lucius—. Según lo que leí, en esas cosas monstruosas sólo pueden subir personas que cumplan con una estatura y edad específica. Y tú eres un enano.

— ¡No me digas enano! ¡Tú eres más bajo que el señor Lupin!

—Bueno, no me importa. Remus por lo menos es alguien tolerable.

Narcissa suspiró con fastidio.

—Draco, tu padre tiene razón. Puedo prometerte que cuando crezcas, podrás subir a cualquier cosa que quieras.

— ¿Lo prometes?

—Así es. Ahora deja de moverte para yo poder vestirte.

—Aún te viste tu mamá. —se burló Harry en un susurro que sólo escuchó Draco.

— ¿Y qué más esperabas? ¡Tengo seis años!

* * *

Remus venía hacia ellos con largas zancadas.

— ¿Dónde está el señor Potter? —preguntó Draco mientras saboreaba un helado de chocolate.

— ¿Y qué si viene o no? —dijo Lucius desinteresadamente.

—Que con él será más guay todo. —Draco bufó.

—No tan guay como conmigo, ¿eh? —Lucius se inclinó y empezó a hacer cosquillas a su hijo. Draco no paraba de reír y su helado cayó en el regazo de Harry.

— ¡Oye! ¡Mira cómo has ensuciado mi pantalón! ¡Mamá me va a regañar a mí!

Lucius dejó en paz a su hijo y movió suavemente su mano sobre Harry. El niño quedó totalmente limpio y abrió la boca con sorpresa. Draco le imitó.

— ¡Nuestro héroe! —murmuraron los dos niños, con adoración en los ojos. Lucius no podía lucir más complacido consigo mismo.

La risa profunda de Remus se dejó escuchar. El castaño estaba junto a ellos, sonriendo dulcemente a los niños.

— ¿Ya hiciste tu buena obra del día, Lucius? —preguntó mientras tomaba asiento frente a ellos.

—Así es, Remus. Si quieres, puedo hacer algo bueno por ti también. —el rubio guiñó un ojo y Remus puso los ojos en blanco.

—No molestes, Lucius. ¡Niños! ¿No me van a saludar?

— ¡Hola, señor Lupin! —dijo Draco— ¿Me ha traído un regalo?

—Te daré tu regalo cuando terminemos nuestro paseo.

— ¿Dónde está papá, Remus? —preguntó Harry después de abrazarle.

—Él y tu padrino no han podido venir. Surgió algo en el trabajo.

— ¿Hay magos malos?

—Así es, Draco. Así que los Aurores tienen mucho trabajo que hacer. ¿Dónde están Lily y Narcissa, Lucius?

—Se han ido a hablar con el que dirige ese parque de atracciones. ¿Ves lo de allá? —Lucius señaló con su mentón hacia adelante, donde se podía avistar parte de la montaña rusa— Pues ellas apenas vieron eso, casi se caen de espaldas y dijeron que tenían que hablar con el encargado, para asegurarse de que el carrusel fuera seguro. No entiendo qué relación tienen esas cosas como para preocuparse.

—No podremos subir a ninguna otra cosa, Remus —la voz de Harry estaba teñida de tristeza—. Y Ron ha hecho algo malo con los floreros de la señora Weasley, así que no pudo venir.

—Señor Lupin, ¿puede convencer a papá de que nos deje subir al ciclón? ¡O también podríamos subir al martillo! Harry, ¿cómo se llama esa cosa amarilla que vimos hace un rato?

—Son coches. Chocan entre sí.

—Exacto. Así que usted puede hablar con papá y mamá. Y también con la señora Potter, ¿cierto?

* * *

Draco y Harry no habían conseguido su objetivo.

Ahora estaban tristemente esperando en la fila, para poder ingresar al carrusel de ponis. Lily y Narcissa estaban mirándoles desde lejos con aprensión y Lucius estaba cerca de allí, intentando acertar con un dardo a la diana. Remus estaba comprando manzanas con caramelo.

— ¡Recuerden utilizar los cinturones de seguridad! —gritó Lily por encima del bullicio— Yo misma me encargaré de ponerlos con ma--

— ¡Tengan cuidado! —interrumpió Narcissa empujando levemente a Lily para que no siguiera hablando.

—Es muy injusto —dijo Draco con un mohín—. Yo quería ir a los coches chocones.

—También podremos divertirnos aquí —Harry palmeó la espalda de su amigo—. Podemos decirle a mamá que hechice el carrusel para que vaya más rápido.

— ¡Tienes razón! ¡Será más divertido así!

Por fin llegó el turno de los dos niños, y Lily, desde su sitio, se apresuró a sacar su cámara.

El carrusel contaba con veinticuatro ponis de cerámica, formados en círculo y situados por pares. Draco y Harry escogieron los dos que parecían ser de chicos y se subieron sin ayuda del encargado de la atracción.

—Mi pony es más guay que el tuyo —dijo Draco, palmeando su pony negro—. Escogiste uno muy feo.

—Eres tonto. Si tú escogías ese, yo tendría que escoger este para que pudiéramos quedar juntos. Además, a mí me gusta mi pony.

Los dos sintieron un leve cosquilleo y vieron con sorpresa cómo dos cinturones negros se aferraban a sus cuerpos. Draco gimió de disgusto. Lily guardó disimuladamente su varita y volvió a apuntarles con la cámara. Narcissa le decía a qué tomar fotos.

La música se dejó escuchar y los ponis empezaron a moverse suavemente en círculo y Harry se apresuró a sostenerse de la vara.

— ¿Tienes miedo? —Draco preguntó preocupado, estirando su brazo para alcanzar el de Harry— No tienes nada a qué temer. Yo estoy contigo, además, vamos muy despacio.

—No tengo miedo. Es que mi estómago está moviéndose mucho.

— ¿Y qué comiste? Ahora no quisiste helado. ¡Y estaba delicioso! —Draco dijo con expresión soñadora.

—He comido unos panqueques y un vaso con leche y cereal. Creo que la leche hace daño, si te vas a mover así.

El movimiento ondulante de los ponis, era sumamente fastidioso. Harry se estaba sintiendo muy mal.

— ¿Quieres vomitar? —preguntó Draco con una mueca.

—No lo sé.

De repente, la velocidad cambió, y pasó a ser alarmantemente rápida. Algunos niños empezaron a gritar por la emoción, y otros por miedo. Draco levantó los brazos, olvidándose de Harry, y gritó con júbilo.

Harry se aferró más a la vara y en medio de las vueltas vertiginosas del carrusel, pudo ver a su madre y a Narcissa gritando enfurecidas a Lucius. El rubio no hacía caso y continuaba moviendo disimuladamente su varita en círculos.

— ¡Paren, por favor! —gritó Harry con el desayuno en su garganta— ¡Quiero vomitar!

— ¡No seas asqueroso, Harry! —gritó Draco.

Pero al parecer, los ruegos de Harry habían sido escuchados, pues el carrusel disminuyó su velocidad y todo volvió a la normalidad. Harry se restableció enseguida y pudo suspirar tranquilo. No así Draco, quien al parecer el cambio de velocidad le jugó una mala pasada, y le hizo devolver todo su desayuno y el helado sobre el regazo de Harry.

Harry gritó llenó de asco y empezó a manotear desesperadamente mientras Draco casi vaciaba el alma en su cuerpo. Narcissa gritaba, mientras Lily golpeaba con su cartera a Lucius en la cabeza y Remus hablaba apresuradamente con el encargado para que pararan el carrusel.

* * *

Harry oyó nuevamente el gemido de angustia de Draco y se decidió a entrar en la habitación. Draco estaba en la cama. Su cara estaba pálida y tenía puesta su pijama.

—Harry —Draco se quejó—, me estoy muriendo. Me duele mucho la panza.

Harry se subió a la cama de Draco y le contempló con pesar.

—Lo siento mucho, Draco. Espero que te mejores para que podamos jugar por la noche.

—No creo que pueda hacerlo. ¡Moriré!

—No digas eso, Draco. Estarás bien, ya verás. No puedes morirte y dejarme solo.

— ¿Me extrañarías? —los ojos de Draco estaban vidriosos.

—Claro que sí. Te quiero mucho, me harías mucha falta.

—Yo también te quiero, Harry.

Un ligero carraspeo resonó en la habitación del rubio. Lily estaba en la puerta con gesto preocupado.

—Draco, cariño, ¿cómo sigues?

—Voy a morir, señora Potter. Pero antes de que lo haga, ¿puede decirle a mis papás que los quiero? Yo ya le he dicho a Harry que lo quiero. Dígale también a Severus y al señor Lupin. También dígales a la tía Bella y a la tía Andy. Y si quiere, al señor Potter y al señor Black.

Lily sonrió y se adentró en la habitación. Se acercó a la cama de Draco y le acarició los rubios cabellos

—No vas a morir. Ya verás que la poción hará efecto y te pondrás bien. ¡Así podrás decirles tú mismo a los demás, que los quieres! 

— ¿Ah, sí? Bueno, está bien. ¿Dónde están papá y mamá?

—Están teniendo una pequeña charla, Draco. Harry, mi niño, despídete y vámonos a casa. Mañana volveremos para ver cómo sigue Draco, ¿sí?

—Yo quería jugar con él.

—Mañana pueden jugar lo que quieran. Anda, despídete.

Harry asintió resignado y se giró hacia Draco.

—Nos vemos mañana, Draco. Traeré mi escoba.

—Está bien. —Draco parecía muy triste.

—No te preocupes, mañana no te dolerá nada. —Harry sonrió y apretó levemente el hombro de Draco.

—Espera —Draco empezó a ruborizarse—. ¿Puedes darme un beso?

Lily ahogó una exclamación y Harry se sonrojó.

—Está bien. —Harry se inclinó y besó la mejilla de Draco. El rubio sonrió y levantó su cabeza para devolver el gesto.

—Podemos seguir despidiéndonos así. Porque nos queremos mucho, ¿qué dices?

— ¡Dale! —Harry sonrió ampliamente como si estuvieran planeando un siguiente juego o aventura.

Lily tuvo que cubrirse la boca con sus manos y morderse un poco, para evitar asustar a los niños con su emoción.


	5. V

Harry sentía que podía bailar de alegría cuando vio el sol relucir en el cielo.

Hoy era su cumpleaños y tenía muchos planes en mente para poder disfrutarlo junto a sus amigos. Su madre estaba revoloteando por toda la casa y decorando las paredes y ventanas con adornos muggles, con la temática de un superhéroe muggle que Harry adoraba desde principios de año.

Pansy ya estaba allí; se había encerrado en el cuarto de Harry con la disculpa de preparar su regalo de cumpleaños pues aún tenía que agregarle las golosinas que había comprado. Los demás no habían aparecido aún, y Harry estaba preocupado pues Pansy no querría volar en escoba con él, o jugar a buscar tesoros.

Definitivamente no quería jugar al castillo de princesas. Lo había hecho una sola vez, en la fiesta de cumpleaños de la chica, pero fue lo peor que pudo hacer, pues a falta de más chicas, él tuvo que vestirse como una y quedarse en el improvisado fuerte con Pansy, para esperar por la llegada de los príncipes. Por suerte, Theo y Draco no demoraron, y vinieron aferrados a las espaldas de Greg y Vincent para reclamar a las princesas.

Recordándolo, Harry soltó una risita, pues Pansy había elegido a Draco como su príncipe, pero él no la aceptó y le dio un beso de amor verdadero a Harry y se lo llevó de allí. Pansy lloró y lloró y su madre tuvo que detener la fiesta. La chica por fin pudo calmarse cuando Theo, no sin un poco de mala disposición, le regaló una flor y le besó rápidamente la mejilla.

—Harry, cariño, ¿dónde está tu padre? —preguntó Lily sobresaltándole.

—Él salió con Sirius para traerme su regalo.

— ¿No lo había comprado ya?

—Me refiero al regalo de Sirius, mamá. ¿Crees que me dará la nueva escoba que salió?

—No, si sabe lo que le conviene.

Harry se cruzó de brazos con un mohín y Lily sonrió enternecida, para luego darle uno de los pastelillos de la fiesta.

Un sonido de aparición se escuchó y luego Draco entró corriendo por la puerta abierta de la casa.

— ¡Hola Harry, feliz cumpleaños! ¿Podemos salir a jugar ya?

—Sí, sí, sí. —Harry saltó con alegría y le sujetó por un brazo para salir corriendo antes de ser detenido por una mano grande y pálida.

— ¿A dónde creen que van ustedes dos? —preguntó Lucius con una ceja alzada— Lily, ¿les has dado permiso para salir?

—No —contestó la pelirroja—. Harry, recuerda que me prometiste que ibas a dejarte tomar las fotos antes de salir a jugar. Quiero que quedes bien guapo en ellas, y de seguro que te vas a ensuciar.

—Pero mamá--

—No, sin peros ni nada de eso. Ven para acá. Draco, dulzura, sube a la habitación de Harry y trae a Pansy.

—Podemos salir más tarde a jugar, Harry —Draco le tranquilizó, viendo de reojo a su padre—. Además, tenemos que esperar a los demás.

—Ya sabes que los otros no vendrán, Draco —dijo Lucius entrando por fin a la casa y sentándose en el sofá—. Lily, Harry. Los Nott mandan sus saludos y sus regalos –claro, Harry, aquí los tengo-, y dicen que Theodore no puede venir por un resfrío.

—Oh —Lily lucía decepcionada—. ¿Y los demás?

—Los Goyle no dijeron nada, pero si Vincent Crabbe no viene, de seguro que Gregory no vendrá —Lucius sacó de su túnica unos pequeños cubos de papel de regalo y los puso en la mesa frente a él—. Cuando sea la hora, puedes pedirle a tu madre que hechice los regalos, Harry. Te aseguro que esta vez, todos se han lucido.

—Oh sí, Harry. Papá te ha comprado algo súper fabu--

—Bendito Merlín y Salazar, ¿qué hice yo para merecer esto? —suspiró Lucius mirando con seriedad a su hijo.

—Ups… Lo siento. Tienes que esperar, Harry. Yo también te he comprado algo muy--

—No me lo digas —dijo Harry sonriendo—. Ve por Pansy para tomarnos las fotos y poder salir.

Otro sonido de aparición se escuchó, y la voz de Ron llamó desde afuera.

— ¡Harry!

— ¡Ron! ¡Apresúrate, Draco!

—Ya voy, ya voy. —Draco corrió hacia las escaleras y Harry salió a recibir a su amigo, quien venía con sus tíos.

— ¡Hemos llegado! —gritaron a coro Fabián y Gideon Prewett.

Lily suspiró con fastidio e hizo que Lucius le siguiera a la cocina.

— ¿Cómo va todo con Narcissa y sus hermanas?

—Ya sabes, los Black están locos —Lucius observaba toda la cocina como si fuera la primera vez que estuviera allí—. Su madre quiere que Bella se case pronto y está muy decepcionada de que Andrómeda tuviera una hija como primogénita… ¡Como si ella misma no fuera mujer y estuviera casi a cargo de todo con Walburga! ¿Ya te he dicho lo horrible que me parece ese nombre?

Lily le dio un zape al rubio y procedió a preparar la ensalada.

—Puedes fácilmente reunirte con Sirius a despotricar de los Black.

—No me confundas con alguien que pueda juntarse con el chucho, Lily Potter. Y a todas estas, ¿dónde están todos ellos?

—James salió con Sirius. Remus llegará más tarde.

—Muy bien, así que hasta que lleguen, me quedaré. —dijo Lucius saliendo con dignidad de la cocina.

— ¡Papá! ¡Está lloviendo! —gritó la voz de Draco desde la sala.

— ¿Y quieres que yo cambie el clima? —le respondió Lucius.

—Oh, no. Pobre Harry. Él quería salir a jugar. —Lily levantó el puño al cielo con indignación y salió apresurada de la cocina, para encontrarse con su lloroso hijo.

—Mami…

—Ay mi niño. Pueden jugar a algo aquí, ¿no? —Lily no quería que la fiesta de su niño se arruinara por culpa de la lluvia.

—Sería muy aburrido. —dijo Fabián.

—Tú quédate en silencio, Fabián y no lo arruines. Harry, mírame, la lluvia no durará por siempre, ¿me entiendes? Podemos jugar al snap explosivo entre todos.

— ¡No! ¡Yo quiero salir a volar!

—Pues yo no quiero —se quejó Pansy—. Y tienes que entretener a tus invitados. A todos.

—Yo no jugaré a las princesas. —dijo Ron.

—Yo mucho menos. —apoyó Draco.

—Pues todos tienen que ponerse de acuerdo en algo, chicos —Lily levantó la voz, ya que parecía ser la única adulta allí. Lucius estaba curioseando el gabinete de licores de James y no quería ni pensar en qué estaban haciendo los Prewett—. Harry, ¿por qué no subes a tu habitación por ese juego muggle que compramos la otra vez?

—Ellos no lo entenderían, mamá. —Harry se quejó y Draco le abrazó para intentar consolarlo.

—Pues puedes explicarnos —dijo Pansy mirándole con tristeza—. No somos tan tontos. O si lo que quieres es que me vaya, entonces me iré.

Lily decidió permanecer en silencio y dejar que su hijo solucionara aquella situación. No podía luchar todas las batallas por él, y era importante que Harry aprendiera a hacerse cargo de situaciones como estas con sus amigos.

—No quiero que te vayas. —Harry moqueó.

—Yo tampoco quiero irme —dijo ella—, quiero darte mi regalo y comer lo que tu mamá ha preparado.

Lucius soltó una carcajada y Gideon le secundó. Fabián ya estaba en la cocina.

—Ya tienes tus prioridades bien puestas, ¿no? —preguntó Lucius a la niña.

—Sí —dijo ella sin inmutarse—. Pero también me quiero quedar porque Harry es mi amigo, y él estuvo en mi cumpleaños y jugó a ser una princesa. Así que yo también puedo jugar a sus juegos.

Lily sintió las lágrimas picar en sus ojos, así que decidió retenerlas y más bien lanzó un beso a la niña.

—Muy bien Pansy, mi niña. Me parece muy bien. Harry, ya ves que tu amiga está dispuesta a jugar lo que tú digas, así que sé más paciente, ¿sí? Estoy segura de que la lluvia cesará.

—Yo también puedo jugar a lo que tu mamá dijo, Harry —Ron se encogió de hombros—. Papá lleva muchos juegos muggles a casa.

—Yo también jugaré —accedió Draco—. Haría de todo por ti, Harry.

Harry le sonrió encantado y todo se solucionó con rapidez. Así que los cuatro niños subieron corriendo las escaleras y las fotos quedaron en el olvido, aunque a Lily no le importó. Suspiró contenta y regresó a la cocina.

—Qué conmovedor todo. —dijo Lucius después de un rato. Su voz audible aún desde la cocina.

—Oh sí. Los niños y su pureza...

—No me hables, Prewett.

—Oh Lucius, pero si te encanta. ¿No quieres un poco del pobre Gideon?

—Aparta, asqueroso pelirrojo.

Lily sonrió ante el tono de indignación de Lucius y siguió en su ensalada, para luego golpear con el cucharón a Fabián para que se alejara del horno.

* * *

—Es tu turno, Draco.

—No quiero cantar. —se negó el niño mirando hacia el suelo.

—No tienes que cantar, Draco —dijo Pansy organizando sus fichas—. Como no tenemos esos papelitos verdes, tienes que pagar con cualquier cosa, yo canté, tú puedes bailar.

—Los papeles se llaman billetes, Pansy —dijo Harry con amabilidad—. Y Draco, si no quieres ni bailar, ni cantar, ¿qué vas a hacer?

—Métete el dedo en la nariz y que Pansy lo huela. —dijo Ron en medio de risas y Harry se rio también al ver el gesto de asco de la chica.

— ¡Draco es el que tiene que pagar, no yo! —exclamó ella— Cuéntanos una historia de terror, Draco. Podemos cerrar la puerta de la habitación y con el ruido de la lluvia, será mucho mejor.

—No me gustan las historias de terror. —dijo Ron con el rostro pálido por el susto.

—A mí tampoco —dijo Harry alejándose hacia la cabecera de su cama—. Puedes contar un chiste.

—No sé ningún chiste —dijo el rubio—. Puedo decir una adivinanza.

— ¡Quiero un cuento de terror! —gritó Pansy— Soy la chica aquí, así que tienen que obedecerme.

—No, tienen que obedecerme a mí, porque soy el cumpleañero. —Harry le mostró la lengua a Pansy con burla.

—Contaré algo de terror entonces, porque he olvidado las adivinanzas. Lo inventaré mientras lo cuento —Draco saltó de la cama con emoción—. ¡Y ustedes pueden agregar lo que quieran, para que se forme una súper historia!

— ¡Sí! —chilló Pansy.

—No quiero. —dijeron al unísono Harry y Ron.

—Empezaré ya, entonces —dijo Draco ignorándolos. Pero antes de hablar, reparó en la expresión de Harry, y en voz suave, agrego: —. Si te asustas mucho, podemos abrazarnos, Harry. Yo te protegeré.

—Oh por Merlín, es sólo un cuento. ¡Nadie vendrá a hacernos nada! —dijo Pansy rodando los ojos.

—Si Harry quiere abrazarme, entonces lo hará —Draco le miró con desdén y carraspeó: —. Empezaré yo. Harry, ven para acá y abrázame.

—Tú tienes que abrazarme a mí.

— ¿Da lo mismo, no? —preguntó Ron a Pansy y esta se encogió de hombros.

—Empieza ya, Draco. No quiero perderme los pastelillos.

—Está bien, está bien —como Harry ya estaba junto a Draco, este decidió empezar—. Había una vez, una chica escocesa que tenía muchas más habilidades mágicas que cualquier otra persona. Ella hablaba con las plantas y cuidaba de ellas, sanándolas cuando estaban enfermas.

—Eso no es de terror. —dijo Ron

—Oh Ron, no todo empieza con sangre y gritos, deja de ser tonto —Pansy se enderezó en su sitio y continuó: —. Sigo yo. La chica se llamaba Dalila--

—Ese no es un nombre escocés. —dijo Harry riéndose.

—Oh cállate, Harry. Dalila tenía una fascinación con un tipo especial de plantas--

—Las coles de Bruselas.

— ¡No, Harry!

— ¡Las rosas! Esas podrían lanzar las espinas con violencia.

—Oh Ron, por favor...

—Yo digo que las mandrágoras.

—Draco eso… Ni siquiera son unas--

— ¡Claro que lo son!

— ¡Que no!

—Entonces cambiaremos la historia —Draco gritó—. Las mandrágoras, eso es. Dalila estaba súper obsesionada y las mandrágoras se aburrieron de ella, y se enloquecieron y decidieron matarla con sus gritos y después a toda su familia, y luego a todos los que vivían en Escocia. Y fin.

Harry, Ron y Pansy le miraban con estupefacción y en silencio.

—Ya no quiero más historias —dijo Draco—. ¿No ven que ya dejó de llover?

Todos giraron hacia la ventana y pudieron ver que el sol salía nuevamente entre las nubes. Sólo unas pequeñas gotas de lluvia seguían cayendo.

El grito de júbilo de los niños, resonó por toda la casa y por poco hizo que Lily se quemara la mano en el horno. Todos bajaron corriendo por las escaleras y saltando con urgencia, pidieron sus escobas. Pansy, sorprendentemente, era la más emocionada.

Lily sonrió y con ayuda de Lucius, puso todo un equipo de protección en cada niño para que pudieran volar. Lily le prestó su vieja escoba a Pansy, y Harry le prestó otra a Ron, pues este había olvidado la suya. Draco salió corriendo de la casa con la suya y sin esperar a nadie, alzó el vuelo casi provocando un infarto en Lucius.

—Esto no es bueno para mi salud y edad, Lily —se quejó mientras observaba a los niños en el cielo—. Están volando muy alto, tendré que ir con ellos y vigilarlos, o si no, Narcissa me matará si no llego con niño a la casa.

—Me dejas más tranquila entonces —Lily rio—. Aprovecha ahora, antes de que los Prewett regresen con James y Sirius. Ellos son tan irresponsables, que estoy segura de que no pondrán límites.

— ¿Qué más se puede esperar de tu esposo y su amigo? ¿Me puedes recordar por qué te casaste con él?

—Porque no habían más candidatos, ya sabes —bromeó Lily—. Vete, cada vez están más arriba todos. Temo por Pansy.

—Está bien —Lucius le miró con expectación y Lily le devolvió la mirada—. Lily, ¿me vas a hacer decirlo?

—No puedo perder la oportunidad. —rio ella.

—Ah, por Merlín, está bien… ¿Podrías prestarme, por favor, la escoba de James Charles Potter?

—No tenías que ser tan formal, pero está bien —Lily sonrió encantada mientras invocaba la escoba de su esposo—. Eso te pasa por no traer la tuya.

—Se supone que no debería estar en estas, Lily. Adiós y deséame suerte —dijo Lucius en tono sufrido—. La necesito con todos esos niños.

* * *

El día llegaba a su fin, y Harry no podía estar más contento.

Había jugado un mini-partido de Quidditch con sus amigos, y minutos más tarde, Lucius se había unido a ellos para asombrarlos con sus habilidades de Buscador. James, Sirius y los Prewett llegaron después, y se sumaron al juego haciéndolo más divertido, y después de varias horas en el cielo, tuvieron que bajar pues ya era hora de comer y Pansy estaba mareada.

Se tomaron muchas fotos y el pastel de cumpleaños quedó arruinado, cuando Sirius y Lucius empezaron a lanzarse trozos de este, y James quedó bañado en crema de chocolate al estar en medio de los dos. Los Prewett mostraron una nueva gama de bromas para cumpleaños, y pusieron a Lily a punto de estallar por los nervios. Narcissa llegó después con otro pastel, pues Lily le había informado de las travesuras de su esposo, y Remus apareció a última hora con rostro cansado pero dispuesto a pasársela bien.

Los regalos, como se prometió, fueron los mejores que pudo haber recibido. Harry disfrutó enormemente al abrirlos y mostrarlos a los demás, y cuando ya todo estaba por terminar, pudo al fin estar a solas con su mejor amigo, Draco.

—Gracias por tu regalo, Draco —Harry dijo con una sonrisa—. Prometo que te daré uno mejor en tu próximo cumpleaños.

—El que me diste en el último estuvo muy bien, de verdad —Draco sonrió también, y de uno de sus bolsillos, sacó el pequeño dragón plateado que siempre llevaba consigo—. Espero que nunca te quites el tuyo.

Harry miró su regalo: una cadenita de oro con un dije de girasoles. Ron había dicho que era una joya para chicas, pero Harry no le prestó atención, pues él sabía lo especial que eran los girasoles para él y para Draco.

—Lo usaré siempre.

Draco le besó en la mejilla.

—Muy bien. ¿Mejores amigos para siempre?

—Mejores amigos para siempre. —confirmó Harry.

No importaba que meses después, en otro parque de atracciones muggle, perdieran sus regalos. Ellos comprendieron que cosas como esas, no se podían usar para jugar, así que mejor se prometieron muchos otros regalos como esos en los siguientes cumpleaños.

Y siguieron en lo suyo.

Estando siempre juntos en sus juegos, en las clases de matemáticas y de pintura, en los paseos con sus madres, en los juegos con sus padres, en sus búsquedas de tesoros y en todo lo que les restara de vida. 

* * *

* * *

_**-fin-** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias a todos por leer!


End file.
